


Sammy Speaks Up

by dragonlily74



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonlily74/pseuds/dragonlily74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is tired of all the unresolved sexual tension between Dean and Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy Speaks Up

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters, they belong to the Supernatural writers and creators.

Sam Winchester hated his life. Why him? Why couldn't it be someone else? Anyone else? But no. It was him. He was the one who had to go through this torture. Every single day of his life. Why did Dean and Cas always have to stare at each other like that? It was terrible. The sexual tension between the two of them was bubbling over and they refused to do anything about it. They just stared at each other. Like they were doing right now. Staring. God why did his life have to be so annoying? The monsters and demons and ghosts were fine, but this? This was Hell. Sam could definitely compare it to the real Hell. He had been there, he would know. 

The three hunters were sitting in the bunker living room, watching a movie. It was Dean's turn to pick, and, as always, he picked the first Die Hard movie. Sam was sitting in a chair, trying to do some extra research on djinn (such interesting creatures), but was distracted by the sight if his older brother staring, as he usually did, at Castiel who was, of course, staring back. They were so close it looked as if they could kiss any second. It was time to stop this torture. It had gone on for way too long. He stood up abruptly, shocking the green eyed hunter and the ex angel to snap out of their staring and glance over at him.

"Is something wrong Sammy?" Dean questioned.

"Yes. Something is wrong. Something is very, very wrong. You two. You keep staring at each other like two lovestruck puppies. You both obviously like each other. Dean, I know you're bisexual. It's pretty damn obvious. Cas, I don't think you're even partially attracted to women. Or anyone, for that matter. Just Dean. You two idiots are obviously in love with each other, but you just can't admit it!" Sam sighed in relief, glad to finally get the weight off of his chest.

"Dean looked back at Castiel, "I do...kind of have feelings for you. I just-" His thoughts were interrupted by Cas' lips on his.

"OK, guys, I'm just gonna leave while you figure out...whatever this is." Sam teased with a playful smirk.

Dean detached himself from Cas just long enough to glare at him, "Shoo Sammy, I'm busy."


End file.
